Aliens in love
by Kittie Aupa
Summary: Hiroto x Midorikawa. Takes place after the FFI.


This takes place after the FFI final. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"It's been a while since we both watched stars together like this."<p>

"Did you watch them while you were at Liocott?"

"I did. And I wondered if you were gazing at the very same stars."

Midorikawa laughed at Hiroto's comment. This sounded so corny and it made him feel a bit embarrassed. But it was just he and Hiroto, so he didn't mind too much.

"Believe it or not, I didn't have time to look at the stars," the green haired boy said. "I was so busy training all day with the others I always ended up falling asleep right after dinner."

"I see. Sis didn't go easy on you. I can't wait to see how much you've progressed."

"You'll be surprised."

"I'm sure." Hiroto smiled and turned his head to look at Midorikawa, finding the boy much more interesting to observe than the sky.

The green haired boy didn't notice his friend's intense stare. His thoughts traveled back to the time when they were Reize and Gran, how much things had changed now, for the better. But Midorikawa still regretted he hadn't been able to make it to the finals.

"I wish you had been there," Hiroto whispered.

"Stop reading my thoughts, that's creepy."

"I missed you." The red haired boy moved closer to Midorikawa and rested with right arm across his friend's chest. The warmth of Hiroto's body and the coolness of the summer night made Midorikawa shiver. "Are you cold? Do you want to go home?" Hiroto sounded genuinely worried, yet reluctant about moving.

"I'm fine," Midorikawa replied, scanning the sky for shooting stars, trying not to think about the fire melting his heart and burning his cheeks. "I thought we were watching stars."

Hiroto let out a small sigh but the smile on his face remained there. He loved it when Midorikawa was getting a bit shy. He nuzzled the boy's neck. "I love you, Midorikawa." Those words, however, weren't enough to get a confession or a rejection out of the boy.

But unbeknownst to the red haired boy, Midorikawa's heart began beating faster. Soon, it felt like the organ would jump out of his chest and the boy found it hard to breath.

"Ryuuji," Hiroto uttered his friend's first name, desperate for any kind of reaction. When none came, the boy moved so his face was right above Midorikawa's. The boy's dark eyes stared at a point in the sky. Hiroto's smile fell and he frowned. If Midorikawa didn't love him back, he could at least say so instead of attempting to ignore him. But just as Hiroto was about to kiss Midorikawa, the green haired boy raised his arm, pointing at something in the sky.

"What the hell is that?" he gasped. Hiroto blinked. He moved off Midorikawa and sat so he could see what his friend was talking about.

In the sky were two small, orange spheres. They moved in absolute silence. Hiroto was positive he had never seen such things before.

"Do you think it could be…?" Midorikawa found and gripped Hiroto's hand.

"I don't know…" Hiroto was trying to figure out how long it would take him to run back home and grab his telescope. Probably too long. And he didn't want to leave Midorikawa. This instant was way too precious. All thoughts about confessing his love and kissing the boy left him. This was even more intense than what he had felt when he won the FFI. Midorikawa's fingers trembled against the palm of his hand.

The two small spheres kept moving. Hiroto almost expected them to stop and fall.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Midorikawa sounded like he was about to burst into tears. Ever since he was a small child, whenever he had been watching the sky, he had hoped he would see a UFO. Hiroto squeezed his friend's hand painfully tight. No, they weren't dreaming.

The red haired boy lied down, never taking his eyes off this wonderful sight. The two of them remained still, barely breathing, holding each other's hand. The two celestial objects made their way across the sky until they were nothing more than two small dots among the mass of brighter stars.

"Hiroto…" Midorikawa whispered. "Is there any chance of these being aliens? Real aliens?"

"Who knows?" During the past weeks, Hiroto had met kappa, angels and demons. So, the existence of aliens wasn't all that unlikely. "Maybe they were the real Reize and Gran." He laughed.

Midorikawa turned to his side and curled up against Hiroto. "Do you think that Gran loves that Reize?"

"Of course. He always does."

The green haired boy smiled. "Reize loves Gran too, you know."


End file.
